


Behind Palace Walls

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feral behaviour, Fivesome, Fiveway, Lapis Lazulis, Lazulis, Orgasms, Royalty, Squirting, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper doesn't know much about Lapis' home. Therefore, Lapis takes Jasper out to Homeworld in the Blue Court. Lapis shows off Jasper her home before they go into Lapis' living quarters, the palace. Things spiral out of hands as a few gems decide to help welcome Jasper into her new royal home.





	Behind Palace Walls

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iToG7boxo64& !

“Come live with us in the palace,” a pyrite-spotted lazuli hummed.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” another dark lazuli mewed.  
“Just let us adore you,” Lapis Lazuli cooed.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” the final scruffy lazuli cooed.

. . .

Ever since Lapis had dragged Jasper to Homeworld, Jasper knew she was in for a mess. Mostly because she didn’t know what Lapis’ home was like. Now she was seeing what it was like. A large regal palace, neat and tidy, littered with plenty of pearls and lazulis who resided there. Who owned these gems? Their ruler, their queen, Lapis Lazuli. Her wife ruled these gems.

Jasper felt blessed to be apart of such a family but she was also nervous. After all, how would the others think? How would they think of Lapis now that she was married to a quartz? Maybe she’d figure out soon. After all, Lapis was about to give her a tour. But the tour wasn’t going to happen just yet. As soon as the palace door opened and closed behind her and Lapis, they were greeted.

“Oh my. A quartz? She’s very big. She doesn’t fit in with our entirely blue theme though, does she?” the pyrite-spotted lazuli hummed, holding onto Jasper’s arm and examining her paws. “Is she a defect? A trophy?”

“I think she’d make a better guard than a trophy,” the dark lazuli excitedly mewed, checking out Jasper’s soft hair. She combed through Jasper’s gentle beige hair, smelling it afterward. “Her hair smells amazing.. I think she would make a nice pillow perhaps.”

The scruffy lazuli grinned and started to check out Jasper’s belly. Her hand felt the soft surface of her uniform before looking to Lapis who was staring at the three rather cautiously. 

“I think she’s better for something else. She doesn’t feel like she’s toned at all yet she looks so slim,” the scruffy gem cooed.

Jasper felt embarrassed with the gems pointing out every part of her. She even felt Lapis snuggle against her hip in which she nervously smiled. Not saying anything, she merely looked around toward the few lazuli afterward.

“She’s not your playtoy. She’s my wife. Her name is Jasper and I love her. She’s a part of our royal family,” Lapis scoffed. She nestled against her lover and then, she looked up toward Jasper. “You’re my precious little baby. These gems over here? Mmm.. not so much. There’s Eel, the spotted one. The dark one is Talon. The scruffy tall one is Egret,” she hummed.

Jasper slowly blinked before she smiled. Then she bit her lip and laughed. “Yeah.. uh.. those are nice names. We should get going though. I’m supposed to be on a tour, remember?”

Then, Jasper fell silent when she heard gentle humming. Not only from Eel but from Talon and Egret as well. Shortly after, Lapis joined in. The gems started to guide Jasper toward a room as they began singing together.

“Come live with us in the palace,” a pyrite-spotted lazuli hummed.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” another dark lazuli mewed.  
“Just let us adore you,” Lapis Lazuli cooed.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” the final scruffy lazuli cooed.

After Jasper was directed toward a specific room, she was pushed down onto a soft bed. Soft as feathers. The quartz grunted gently, nestling down and staring up toward the four blue faces looking down at her. Then she smiled and nervously purred.

“We’ll take good care of you. You’ll get a taste of the royal treatment. Especially from yours truly,” Lapis laughed and then, she kissed Jasper. Making sure to firmly seat herself on Jasper’s face, she glanced up toward the others and beckoned them to get to work.

Eel reached out to gently play around with Jasper’s chest. She giggled a bit and grinned before starting to tear the other’s uniform off. Talon and Egret helped take off Jasper’s boots, treating her to a massage while Eel undressed her.

“You’re so nice, Miss Lazuli.. you’re always sharing with us. I love it,” she cooed. Then the lazuli leaned forward, gently pressing her face into Jasper’s chest. She rolled Jasper’s nipples around in her fingers, sighing with delight. “She’s so soft..”

Jasper couldn’t help but groan, her paws gently laying onto Lapis’ hips. Then, she squeezed them and beckoned the other off of her. The large gem shuddered, licking her lips and pressing back even further onto the bed. Then she looked up toward Lapis.

“If there’s sex, you’re getting between my legs and fucking me. I’m not getting banged by these three,” Jasper grunted to her wife. Then with that, she held onto Lapis’ hand. It didn’t take her long to let out a gentle mew when she felt someone curiously exploring her fuzzy mane between her legs.

Talon had gotten far too curious, glancing up toward Jasper and then Lapis. She eagerly grinned, smiling afterward. “Hey. If it wasn’t for the fact she’d crush me, i’d definitely stick it in her butt,” she cooed. Then, she reached out to breathe in Jasper’s hot scent. Spreading Jasper’s lips with her tongue, she dragged it through her hot slit before eagerly humming. It didn’t take her long to pull back when she heard Lapis growling a bit. Slipping away, she licked her lips and sat near Jasper. 

“Don’t worry. I have an idea,” Egret cooed. Then, she started to strip down. It seemed like everyone else did as well. “Let’s sit up the pretty quartz,” she cooed. Then she made sure Jasper was sitting up on her knees. Noticing the slick between the quartz’s legs, she then smiled. “We have to be quick. She’s very excited.”

“Queen, you can get underneath her. You know where to go. She said she wanted to be bred by you. I can be serviced by her hot tongue. Talon can go with her wishes and stick it in her butt. That makes all of it,” Egret happily mewed. Then, she reached out for Jasper.

Jasper groaned and she gritted her teeth. Nonetheless, she held the other in her arms before watching Lapis get situated underneath her. When Talon got behind her, she looked a little bitter but nonetheless, she decided to get work herself. Making sure the lazuli had herself stablized with both her wings and her body, Jasper started to suckle on the other’s small sex. She was far more smaller and delicate than Lapis. Especially noisier.

“Of course she’s already moaning. She’ll have an orgasm before the rest of us do and then she’ll complain,” Talon grumbled, watching Egret get serviced by Jasper. And of course, she was right. Maybe that’s why Egret had planned it like this.

Egret wasn’t coming down from her high soon, anyway. That only left Jasper to work on Eel. With another lazuli in her arms, she stared down at her. But it didn’t last for long. Eel merely hummed and she showed off her wriggly tentacle. Then Jasper started to service the other.

Lapis was growing far more impatient with her own tentacle exposed. She grabbed onto her lover’s hips and roughly squeezed them, making her yowl with delight.

“Oooh… she’s.. she’s loud..” Egret lazily cooed and grinned. She decided to get off of the bed, wobblily resting in a smaller bed nearby. She decided to watch from a distance.

Lapis grinned and she glared at Jasper. “I know what she likes.” Then, Lapis got to work. The petite blue gem adjusted herself before she started to rock her hips into her wife. She wasn’t as noisy as she slipped in and out with ease, feeling Jasper clench around her due to feeling so good. Lapis finally let out a tiny moan. Her moan grew louder when she felt something against her own tentacle.

On the other side, Talon had decided to go along with Lapis as well. She was balancing herself to the best of her ability, no longer having the urge to stick it in Jasper’s rear. But she was quickly going to do it since Lapis snapped at her. Thus, Talon had to stick back toward Jasper’s ass. Maybe she was a bit luckier than Lapis due to feeling much more bliss from the tight feeling. Not to mention she seemed in absolute bliss when she felt Lapis’ tentacle from the other side.

Eel was still being serviced by Jasper while the other two worked at the quartz’s sex. Not being adjusted to being stimulated by such a bristled tongue, Eel wasn’t long to unravel as well. Her hot seed sprayed into Jasper’s mouth, gently leaking out from the corners of her lips. The small lazuli thrust forward, whimpering and moaning frantically as she flapped her wings and pulled onto Jasper’s hair. She kept her balance, riding down from her high. It didn’t take her long to be placed down by Jasper, lustfully staring at the quartz when the other swallowed her seed. Then, she lazily toddled off of the bed to rest with Egret.

Two down and only two more to go. Jasper was rocking against Lapis’ and Talon’s thrusts, moaning softly. She whimpered, throwing her head back and gritting onto the bed sheets. The quartz started to grow a little more quicker with the rolls of her own hips so she could get a better sensation.

“Please.. please- Lapis… fuck me harder. Give it all you got!” Jasper cried out. She had squirted all over her lover’s tentacle, letting herself unravel. But she wasn’t near finished yet. She was waiting for Lapis to finish before she would be done.

Talon whimpered at the words and she only thrust even harder into Jasper’s rear. The small gem dug her sharp talons into Jasper’s skin, drawing a bit of blood after spurting her seed into the quartz’s plump ass. Once again, Lapis was being protective when she saw the blood. Talon was quick to pull away and thus she fled back with the rest of her group to watch.

Lapis pulled out of Jasper before she pushed the other back onto the bed. Watching the cum leak out of her asshole, she then looked down toward her wife. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing her jawline. Without any mercy, she grabbed onto Jasper’s hips and slammed into her sopping wet cunt once again. Finally, she let out a moan.

Jasper spread her legs for Lapis, screaming out for more. She roughly rutted into Lapis’ tentacle, crying out for the other to cum into her. The large gem tightly squeezed Lapis’ shoulders, arching her back and squirting again. It was a surprise she came twice in one session.

“Jasper… I love you so much..” Lapis shakily moaned. She buried her face against Jasper’s neck. Asserting her dominance to the others watching, she flared her own wings to their fullest length when she finally reached her climax. Lapis smacked her hips into Jasper once again, finally letting out her orgasm. However, when she came, Jasper had gushed. 

The quartz was an absolute mess. She was still heavily breathing, letting out the rest of her orgasm through a few spasms. One final squirt and she was done. Though she was upset that Lapis had pulled out so quickly, she wasn’t long to relax where she was on the bed with a happy whimper.

Then, Egret started to tiredly hum.

“Come live with us in the palace,” the pyrite-spotted lazuli hummed.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” the dark lazuli mewed.  
“Just let us adore you,” Lapis Lazuli cooed, laying next to Jasper.  
“There’s a room waiting for you,” the final scruffy lazuli cooed.


End file.
